


Haunted

by ElizaKroon



Series: Trina Swift (i will name it that if i want) [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, am i predictable yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaKroon/pseuds/ElizaKroon
Summary: Come on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outSomething's gone terribly wrongYou're all I wantedCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outCan't breathe whenever you're goneCan't turn back now, I'm haunted-A look into Trina's nights shortly after the divorce, the way Marvin haunts her, and the things Mendel would do to help her.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> eliza's back, alright! am i writing these too quickly? just kidding i don't actually care. i just hope you enjoy this, and hey, it's content, right? it's still the worst of all of my fics though

Ever since Marvin left her, Trina decided that the nights were the worst times of her days. During the day, she had a lot of household work to do, which at least took her mind off things. Plus, she had Jason and Mendel, her new boyfriend (even though she can’t say that, she’s 32), who were both lights in her life. But at night, she had nothing. It was dark and cold, and she slept in the bed she slept in with Marvin, so there was always an empty spot reminding her of him.

It was a normal Tuesday night. In the sense that she was lying awake in the middle of the night with her makeup still on her face because she simply didn’t have the energy to take it off. There were tears in her eyes, but she wouldn’t let herself cry. She’d wasted far too many tears on all of this, even though it’d been only a few months since they truly split up. 

Inevitably, she fell asleep, holding onto Marvin’s old pillow to try and cling onto the traces that remained of him. It just wasn’t fair, was it? Perhaps if she were truly alone, she could’ve turned on the radio, or maybe she could’ve gone downstairs to fall asleep with the tv playing in the background. But Jason was asleep in his own room, and he was a light sleeper, so she was stuck in the deafening silence.

She’d started having more frequent nightmares ever since the divorce. She had nightmares before, and it wasn’t like this changed any of the loneliness. Marvin never consoled her anyway. The difference was that her nightmares were about events that actually happened to her. Her nights consisted of her subconsciously overthinking everything her ex-husband did or said. She tended to reach out for him in her sleep, and before the divorce she could feel that he was still there and that would make her feel a little better. But that wasn’t possible anymore. It still upset her that she couldn’t feel him anymore. He couldn’t actually be gone.

The same thing happened that night, of course. She shot awake around 2 AM, immediately bursting into tears, her sobs muffled by her hand covering her mouth. She didn’t like inconveniencing people. This couldn’t be good for her, right? This was what every night was like. And she’d always wake up with her head pounding from dehydration and sleep deprivation, but she pulled herself together and put on the façade, repeating a sort of vicious cycle that sabotaged her health more and more.

She couldn’t go on like this, and she knew that. So, she did something she would refuse to talk about ever again. She picked up her phone with shaking hands, calling Mendel. Much to her surprise, he actually answered. “Trina?” he said, his voice shaky from sleep and laced with concern. She tried to explain, but she was overwhelmed with tears, and Mendel knew exactly what he had to do.

“I’ll be right over, okay?” he offered, speaking softly and gently. Trina got out a small, whimpered: “uh-huh..” before hanging up and going downstairs, tiptoeing. After about 15 minutes, Mendel knocked on her door, still in his pajamas. Even with all the therapy sessions they’d had, this must’ve been the most vulnerable he’d ever seen her.

“Oh, darling…” he whispered, pulling her in for a hug. Trina violently sobbed into his shoulder, and his heart broke, as he rubbed her back in a futile attempt to make her feel better. God, how he wished he knew how to help her. Sure, he’d had extensive training in psychology, and he knew how to help his patients most of the time, but this was Trina, and she was crying instead of talking. 

It was a miracle Jason was still asleep. Maybe he actually woke up already, and he just didn’t dare to investigate. After a while, Trina pulled back, and Mendel cupped her face. “You need to drink something. I’ll get you some water, okay?” She nodded weakly, walking over to the couch and stumbling once or twice. 

Mendel walked over to the kitchen, filling up a glass with water and bringing it to her. God, he was so worried about her. “I’m glad you called me, dear. I think you really need someone with you right now.” She knew he was right. He tended to be. She rested her head on his shoulder, taking his hand. “I’m right here,” he whispered. “You’re gonna be alright.”

Eventually, Trina fell asleep again, and Mendel gently swooped her into a bridal carry, bringing her back to her bed. She seemed almost too light. He sat on the chair by her bed, holding her hand as she slept. She trashed around a lot, whimpering and reaching out to the other side of the bed. So, he did the only thing that could make her feel better, and sat on the bed. “It’s alright,” he whispered. “I’m right here.”

At about 7 AM, Mendel woke her up. “Good morning, sweetheart..” Trina sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Mendel..? I don’t understand. Why are you here?” It’s not like she didn’t want him there. She just didn’t know why he’d come for her. “You called me last night, remember?” “So… you came over here in the middle of the night.. for me?” He nodded, kissing her forehead quickly. “I’m sorry, I have to go to work. I wish I could stay with you.” Trina shook her head. “No, it’s alright.. I love you.” “I love you too,” he replied, getting up and driving home. 

Trina sat back, feeling warm inside. She’d have to get up to make breakfast, and she was a little embarrassed that she’d called him when it was so late. Maybe she was a huge bother, but at least Mendel loved her, and she loved him back. She’d have a thousand more terrible nights if it meant one more safe and happy one with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! and yes, i do realize that one of the lines in haunted is 'he will try to take away my pain and he just might make me smile but the whole time, i'm wishing it was you instead' but that is NOT mendel how dare you


End file.
